There are many business persons and especially traveling salespersons that utilize their vehicle as a "portable office". These persons have long had the problem of storing and easily retrieving office implements such as ordering books, displays and advertising literature, forms and other stationery supplies that are used on a daily basis. This problem is further compounded by sales persons that must service a large number of accounts. In addition to supply storage and retrieval, a handy and ample writing surface is usually not conveniently available to review/prepare business documents and to make business notations.
The most common method used by sales and business persons to store and retrieve supplies is to keep them in their briefcase or to maintain a "pentaflex" type file system usually kept in the trunk or the floor of the vehicle. This method has its drawbacks since the supplies are not easily visible or readily retrieved. During inclement weather, the problem is further amplified since, in many cases, the person must leave the vehicle to reach the required supplies.
The ability to organize office implements and to have a method and system that allows quick and easy supply storage and retrieval is both cost-effective and time-efficient.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,632,158 Boothe 4 January 1972 3,345,118 Cummings 3 October 1967 3,232,250 Hamilton, et al 1 February 1966 2,934,391 Bohnett 26 April 1960 ______________________________________
The Boothe patent discloses a console designed to be placed on top of a vehicle seat without the need for installation holes or the leaving of permanent marks. The console features an area to house and connect electronic communications equipment and includes a compartment suitable for storing papers, books pads and the like. The lid of the console also serves as a writing surface. The console is secured to the slot at the front and at the rear. At the bottom-rear section of the console there is a lip portion that extends outwardly and between the seat back and the seat. At the bottom-front of the console there is secured a rigid bracket that extends downwardly and rearwardly and engages the bottom of the vehicle seat.
The Cummings patent discloses a desk designed to be fitted inside the front seat of an automobile. The desk includes a storage compartment that features a set of drawers and a hinged desk top that serves as a cover for the compartment and as a writing surface. The desk top has a front edge to which are attached a set of clips. The clips may be used to secure a writing paper, a road map or the like to the top of the desk. The desk is supported by the front portion of the seat and by a U-shaped bracket located on the bottom of the desk. The bracket is contoured to fit over the center drive shaft hump of the automobile.
The Hamilton patent discloses an automobile desk that can be detachably mounted in any desired position along the width of an automobile seat and back. The desk has a generally rectangular panel that is bordered by a frame. At the rear of the frame are located a pair of brackets that have attached at each end a U-shaped hook. The hooks as contoured to be placed over the back of the automobile seat. On the underside of the panel there is hinged leg that when extended rests on the top of the automobile seat. A clip and pencil holder is mounted to the upper front edge of the frame to allow papers to be secured to the panel. The panel also includes a slidable cup holder that is attached to the side of the frame.
The Bohnett patent discloses a structure that includes a desk with a writing surface and a file storage section. The structure is shaped so that it can be fitted into the center of an automobile benchtype seat. Legs are provided that are adjusted to allow the structure to properly fit the seat and dispose the desk top at a suitable work level. The desk is stabilized by the car seat and the floor of the automobile. If desired, a pad clip can be seucred to the top of the desk area to secure papers so that only one hand is required for writing.